The subject matter disclosed herein relates to energy distribution, and more specifically, to modeling electric vehicles (EVs) associated with an electrical network.
Electric vehicles (EVs) are growing in popularity due to rising energy costs. Generally speaking, certain EVs are capable of connecting to an electrical network (e.g., at a charging station) in order to receive power and charge their batteries. Additionally, certain EVs are also capable of generating and storing surplus energy (e.g., via breaking or kinetic energy recovery systems) during operation. This surplus energy may be supplied by the EV to the electrical network when the EV is coupled to a charging station. For example, an EV may be charged or discharged at the home of the owner of the EV or at charging stations distributed throughout an area.